The Dog And The Wolf
by LKHanamura
Summary: Sesshomaru has sent for the daughter of Koga to come to be his mate. Knowing Mizuki since she was a pup he hoped his demon would come out and claim her for she was one who could stand with him and against him. But when the daughter of a noble starts trouble with her, what will his reaction be to how she handles it?
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki glared at the dragon youkai in front of her. "Do you really think you are a match for me?"

The dragon growled in return and charged her.

Mizuki had finally had enough of him. She drew her katana and spun in a circle lopping off his head while she did so. "Baka. I told him to withdraw and save his life."

"Are you Mizuki, daughter of Koga?"

Mizuki turned to find a inu youkai standing before her. From the looks of him he was a royal messenger. The youkai that she knew that would have messengers that dressed like this was Sesshomaru. "Hai. What do you want with me?"

"Sesshomaru-sama has requested your presence in his court."

Mizuki laughed. "Nani? What does he want with me? The last time I saw him I was an adolescent and he acted like I was nothing more than a pest."

The messenger shook his head side to side. "The reason was not told me. Will you come or send me back with your refusal?"

Mizuki thought for a second. The last time she saw him he actually told her that she would be ugly when she grew to an adult. Having a hanyou for a mother. 'I will show him that he was wrong.' "Hai. I will go. I must first go back to my den and let my father know what is going on."

The messenger nodded. "I will wait for your return to this spot."

Mizuki nodded and then ran off. She wore clothing like her mother wore. She wore slimmed hakamas and a haori with slimmed sleeves. She bore a single katana at her side. She also had a light fur vest that was black with a blue symbol for oukami on the back. Her hakamas were royal blue and her haori was sky blue.

As she reached her den she smiled as Asami, Kaiza, and Kichiro ran up to her. "Hello little ones. When did you get here?"

Asami smiled and said, "Mama and papa just got here a few minutes ago."

Kaiza leapt up and landed on her shoulder. "Aunt Mizuki where were you?"

Mizuki smiled. "I was hunting then had to fight a dragon. But right now you need to go play with your brother and sister. I need to speak to ojiisan for a moment." Then walked away as he leapt down on his brother.

When she entered the den she smiled to Shippo and Nozomi. But walked on past to where she smelled her father in his room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

When she walked in she found him sitting on the bed with her mother. She flopped down on the bed next to them and said, "I have been summoned to see Sesshomaru."

Koga jerked his head up. "Nani?"

Sora became more than a little worried. Sesshomaru had nothing nice to say to her whenever he was around her. And Mizuki was not use to using titles. 'It could end in our daughter loosing her life, or the Western Lands loosing their lord!'

Mizuki quirked her mouth as she let her head fall to the left. "I am going to go. If for no other reason to show him that I did live to be an adult."

Koga gave his daughter an even glare as he asked, "Are you sure you can handle him. I don't know if I could have even defended myself against Sesshomaru when I had jewel shards."

Mizuki smiled. They did not know Sesshomaru like she did. He picked on her and degraded her, but he never once tried to hurt her. "He has never tried to hurt me papa. As long as he don't this time, then we will be fine. You will see. Demo I got to go. I will send a messenger and let you know what he wants when I get there." She leaned up and kissed them both on the cheek then was gone. Heading back to the messenger then to the palace of the Western Lands.

Sora stood and went to the window. There were three things that she could think of that he wanted her daughter for. Only one of them was something that she would not fuss about too much. "Koga why do you think he wants to see Mizuki?"

Koga could feel the fear rolling off of his mate. He walked to her and pulled her into his embrace. "I don't know koishii. But your otome can handle herself."

"There are only three reasons why I can think of for him to send for her. Only one of them would be a little acceptable."

"Nani?"

Sora sighed. "He is calling her there to kill her, tell her that she is working in the palace as a guard, or mate."

Koga tensed. Mate. But that would not be as bad as his mate thought. His daughter would be a ruler of Japan. "Koishii, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Lets wait and see what she sends back in a message."

x

Mizuki arrived back to where the messenger was and said, "Let's get going."

The messenger stood and nodded. He led Mizuki to where Master Jaken was and A-Un. "Master Jaken she has agreed to go and see Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken glared at her. "I still don't know why Sesshomaru-sama sent us after a lowly oukami like you. He would not even tell me, his most loyal vassal what he wanted with you!"

Mizuki was not about to tolerate his mouth for a second. She marched right up to him and lumped him on the head with her fist. "Keep your trap shut toad. The only one I will show respect to is Sesshomaru and ones he asks me too."

She then turned to A-Un and gave him a scratch on each head. "Ogenki desu ka A-Un?"

The messenger cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru-sama is waiting Mizuki-san."

Mizuki nodded and swung up on A-Un and he took off, leaving the inu youkai to call his youkai cloud to him. She held on to A-Un's hair as they soared the skies heading for the Western Palace. 'I wonder what he does want with me?'

She could not wrap her mind around the fact that he had not come himself either for that matter. He always came to see her himself. She had made sure that they never touched when they would meet. That way her parents wouldn't know that she had meet with him a few times a year since she was an adolescent. 'They don't know that he has a soft side.'

Jaken glared up at the oukami. She was born youkai but a hanyou mother. "Sesshomaru-sama probably wants to kill you."

"Who asked you toad."

"My name is Master Jaken!"

Mizuki turned to glare down at the toad. She hated him. "Don't you ever shut up?"

Jaken glared back at her. "Not when I don't agree with Sesshomaru-sama. What he would want with you is beyond me."

Mizuki was about to lump him on the head again when she heard two pit-full growls escape A-Un. The heads were looking down and they had slowed. She looked down and saw why. They were passing the graves of Rin and Kohaku. She reached up and patted his head. "I know you miss them don't you?"

Jaken even found himself starring down at the graves. Kohaku and Rin had grown close as they grew and mated each other. They had two children, one had mated a inu youkai, and Sesshomaru-sama was watching over that hanyou. The other died in a battle before he could mate.

"Master Jaken, does he still wonder the gardens at night?"

"Hai. Rin is in everything that he does still."

Mizuki turned sad eyes away from the toad. "How is Nariko doing?" The hanyou grand child of Rin's came with Sesshomaru some times when they would meet.

"She is just as annoying as her grandmother was." Jaken did not understand how one little girl could have changed his Lord so much!

"Good. Someone has to give you a hard time toad."

Jaken glared. "I will put you in your place if you don't stop this nonsense!"

A-Un glared back at Jaken. He snorted as he went into a deep dive at the court yard in the palace. Sending Jaken sliding back to his tail. Over the koi pond he flipped his tail and send the toad into the water.

Mizuki laughed out loud as she watched the toad hit the water. A-Un loved flipping him into the water. She turned when she heard an excited squeal. She slid off A-Un as Nariko came running and jumping into her arms.

"Mizuki-sama!" Nariko had been excited when Lord Sesshomaru told her that he had sent for Mizuki! "I am glad that you came. I have not seen you for a long time."

Mizuki set the pup down on her feet and smiled. She came to her hip now at 50. "Hai. Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

Nariko grabbed her hand and began to pull her. "Come on I will show you. He is expecting you."

Mizuki smiled as she and the half sized hanyou ran through the halls of the Western Palace. She just smiled a big smile to those who glared at her like she was not suppose to be there. 'Now I find out what he wants with me.'

x

Sesshomaru stood in the room that was now Nariko's and use to be the one that Rin and Kohaku shared. He would never admit it to anyone but he missed Rin with everything that he had. 'Rin.'

The smell of oukami filled his nose. Mizuki had arrived and was on her way with Nariko. He could hear them talking now as they entered the room. "Mizuki-sama."

"Sesshomaru-sama." Mizuki smiled brightly at him. She knew that look in his eyes. They were glassed over, they only took on that look when he was thinking about Rin.

Nariko took her spot next to her Lord Sesshomaru. Her mama told her about how her grandmother thought that there was nothing like Lord Sesshomaru and Kohaku. Well she knew what her grandmother must have felt like. To have the strongest of all youkai alive to watch over her, and mate the strongest youkai slayer.

Sesshomaru looked down at Nariko. She was hanyou, but she had Rin's black hair, and chocolate eyes. They were Rin's because her mother had hazel eyes and her father who was inu youkai had blue eyes. "Nariko, Mizuki-sama and I are going to go to my study. You have practice."

Nariko gasped. "I forgot when you told me that Mizuki-sama was coming!" Then she rushed out of the room.

Sesshomaru brushes pass Mizuki. "Come with me Mizuki."

Mizuki followed him. Once in his study she flopped down and stopped using titles. "Sesshomaru why have you sent for me?"

Sesshomaru did not know how to bring this up. His court was after him to pick a mate. They had the Northern Lord trying to force his leopard/kitsune daughter down his throat. He did not want a pampered ninny. He wanted a fighter. Someone who could stand up to him and stand with him. But he had to pick carefully. For once he picked a suitable female, it would be up to his inner youkai. If his inner youkai picked a different one than what he wanted, he was stuck.

"I am tired of the nobles and Lords pestering me about finding a mate. They try to force some ones me that I don't want. I want a female that will stand up to me, and stand with me. A warrior. That is why I have sent for you."

Mizuki let her jaw drop. He wanted her to become his mate! "You want to know if I would be willing to become your mate?"

"Hai. It would not happen right away. A trial period would happen first. If at the end of a three month time, neither one of our inner youkais rear there heads, you go home and I find someone else."

"What would this trial period include?" Mizuki could not deny that the thought was appealing. She had spent much of the time in their secret meetings admiring him. After hearing the story that her parents told about how they met and mated, she knew what her father must have felt when he was attracted to Kagome. This was a matter of the heart. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hai."

Mizuki had her eyes cast down. "What happens if just my or just your youkai shows up?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned and moved to sit behind his desk. "That would be a problem either way. If your youkai shows up, and mine does not, I will have to send you away as soon as it happens. That way you can still find someone, sometime, to mate with. If it is mine, then you must make the choice to go or stay."

Mizuki frowned. She was afraid of that one. Standing she went to the door then stopped. "I still want to give it a try. Regardless of what happens."

Sesshomaru watched as she walked out of the room. He had always desired her, but would never admit that to her. When he decided that it was time to take a mate and have an heir, it was not a hard choice to send for her. Even though her mother was hanyou, her father was youkai. There was nothing about her that was hanyou. So the chances of her having offspring that were hanyou were almost nothing. "Now if only things go the way I want them too. It would not be hard to let go of the leash when she is concerned."

x

Koga was sitting on top of the roof again. Sora and the girls had gone to check on Shippo and Nozomi and the kits. Daisuke and Seiji had Isamu out hunting, and Kosha was spending his time with a certain oukami female right now. 'Won't be much longer before we add someone new to the pack.' Then he caught the smell of a inu.

He sat up in time to see a inu youkai land his cloud in front of his house. Jumping down he starred. "Can I help you with something?"

The messenger held out a note. "Mizuki-sama asked that this be delivered to her father. Shall I wait and return with a reply?"

Koga took the note. "Let me read it first then I will tell you."

Opening the note he began to read.

"Father,

I am sending this to you because I know how mother would react. Sesshomaru asked me here for a reason I never thought of. It seems that since things are calm now, he has decided to take a mate and start a pack. I was his first choice.

I know you will want a full explanation, but every since you and mama started letting me go out and hunt or do anything on my own, I would meet with him in secret. I know him father. I know how to handle him, and he knows that he won't be able to push me around in the least. And remember father he only asked me if I would think about it.

There is going to be a three month trial period to see if either of us want to claim the other as our mate. If both do, the I will be the Lady Of The West. If just mine does, and not his, I will be home early enough that I should be able to find a new mate in time. If just his does, I will have a choice to make.

Tell mother that I WANTED TO TRY THIS OUT. I will send you messengers with updates. Please don't be mad at me papa.

Mizuki"

Koga was a little startled that his daughter had been carrying on a secret friendships with Inuyasha's brother. But had to smile about one thing. She did seem to know that this was something she wanted to do. "Hai I will be sending a reply. Wait here." Then he disappeared into his home. Pulling out a piece of paper and the ink and feather that Sora used he jotted down a quick letter to his daughter.

"Mizuki,

You do owe me a full explanation about why you have been carrying on a secret friendship with Sesshomaru. You know how I felt about his brother, but I had nothing against him. You could have told us about it.

If you really think that you can handle him, and you really want to give this a try, then go ahead. I will handle your mother best as I can. Keep us informed.

Ashiteru.

Papa."

Then he sealed it and took it to the messenger. "Make sure she gets this back tonight."

The messenger nodded then flew off on his cloud.

Koga watched with a far off look in his eyes. His daughter could become the Lady Of The West. 'In a way I wish it would happen and that Karasu was still alive to see my daughter mate the Lord Of The Western Lands.'


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuki was on her way to the dinning hall when she was stopped by the same messenger that she sent with her note to her father that morning. "Did I get a response?"

The messenger bowed low. "Hai Mizuki-sama." And handed her the note then walked away.

Mizuki stood there and opened the note. 'I wonder if this is from mama or papa. Oh I hope that it is from papa.'

Mizuki,

You do owe me a full explanation about why you have been carrying on a secret friendship with Sesshomaru. You know how I felt about his brother, but I had nothing against him. You could have told us about it.

If you really think that you can handle him, and you really want to give this a try, then go ahead. I will handle your mother best as I can. Keep us informed.

Ashiteru.

Papa.

Mizuki smiled. 'Arigato papa.' Then she folded the note and stuffed it inside her haori. She would tell Sesshomaru what her papa said later that night. Walking into the dinning hall she sighed when it was only Nariko there. "Nariko where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

Nariko sat at the table with a bored look on her face. Sesshomaru and Mizuki were not there yet. She knew that Sesshomaru-sama had something to do before he came to dinner and would be late. 'Demo, where is Mizuki-sama?' She perked up when she heard Mizuki ask where Sesshomaru was at. "Sesshomaru-sama will be late this evening. He said that he had something that he had to do first."

"Honto ni." Mizuki took the seat that she used when she had been there before. It was right across from Nariko and right next to Sesshomaru.

Nariko smiled up at her. "Mizuki-sama, will you be mating Sesshomaru-sama?"

Mizuki almost fell out of her chair the question was so out of the blue. She didn't know that Nariko knew about it. "Nani?"

Nariko glared at her. "I know all about it Mizuki-sama. Sesshomaru-sama told me that he was going to be taking a mate soon. And that I had to obey her like I did him. If it is going to be you, that won't be a problem."

Mizuki smiled. "I don't know yet Jo-chan. This is still kind of a trial period. Nothing is certain right now."

Nariko nodded. She was fine with that answer. At least there was a chance that Mizuki was going to be the one to become Sesshomaru's mate.

x

Hime was walking past the dinning hall when she saw the oukami Mizuki. She thought that she was getting wiffs of wolf all day. And now she knew why. 'She is here? It was only yesterday that Sesshomaru told my father and the other advisors that he was going to search for his mate. I should be his mate. My name means princess after all. No oukami should come in and taint generations of inu blood.'

When she smiled after she read the note that a messenger gave her it sent her hair standing on end. 'What was that note about?' She stood at the door and listened to her and Nariko talking. Sesshomaru had brought her hear to see if his youkai would claim her as his mate!

She glared at the closed door and stormed off. 'I won't let him claim her! If he spends more time with me, then his youkai would more than likely claim me as his mate.'

x

Sesshomaru held the pendant in front of his face. It was just right. His pendant was a crescent moon the same color of the one he bore on his forehead. It was the family crest passed down from father to son. 'I wonder if she will like it or if I am doing this for nothing. She said she would stay though and see where this goes. I would rather she become my mate.'

Shoving all negative thoughts away he turned to Jaken. "Take this to my room and put it on the bed. Stand guard and let no one touch it. Know that if you don't, you will die."

Jaken knew what this meant. He was going to have to deal with yet another annoying female to contend with. "Hai Mi Lord." Then he scurried off.

Sesshomaru sighed. He used that same threat every time. Most of the time, with tasks like this he came through. But on some other ones he never did. But he was never killed. He even brought the toad back to life at one point. "Baka."

Entering the dining hall he spied Mizuki and Nariko at the table. Nariko was telling her some story, and Mizuki was smiling and listening. He stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching, before Nariko realized that hew as there.

Nariko turned a bright smile toward him. "Sesshomaru-sama! When did you get there?"

Sesshomaru made his way to the table and took his seat. "I had been there a few moments."

Nariko growled to herself. It was to be her ningen night that night. The night before the new moon. "It is because of what night it is. Damned ningen night."

Mizuki smiled. She could remember her mother grumbling about it as well. "You know Nariko, it is not that bad. My mama is hanyou as well. She uses her ningen night to write poetry."

Nariko jerked her head up. "Nani?"

Mizuki nodded. "Hai. My mother would use the emotions that she feels strongest as a ningen and write beautiful poetry. You like to write poetry don't you?"

Nariko nodded. She always loved writing poetry. Being hanyou she had a stronger sense in her feelings than normal youkai. "I will have to try that tonight. Sesshomaru-sama I am done. May I retire to my room now?"

Sesshomaru nodded. As Nariko left the dinning hall he nodded to his captain. The captain of his guard would stay with her tonight. He had other things that needed to be settled between himself and the oukami.

x

Koga dodged another rock that was chucked at his head by his mate. "Sora would you please calm down and read the note that your daughter sent you about the whole matter?"

Sora glared as she threw another rock. "How can you just stand there and not go after her?! You know he is a taiyoukai, and won't take kindly to someone who is to be his mate bucking up against him. And Mizuki would never bow down and do as she is told. We are her parents and can't get her to listen half the time!"

Koga dodged the rock then used his speed to get to her, grab her hands and pin them above her head to the wall. "Damnit Sora would you just read the note. And since when did you have so little faith in your daughter?"

Sora jerked startled eyes up to him. "I have all the faith in the world in her. I just don't trust Sesshomaru!"

Koga growled. "Mizuki would not put herself into a situation that she didn't think she could handle. Don't sell her short on this one either Sora. And as far as Sesshomaru goes, he was never anything like Inuyasha. He has honor and won't force anything on her."

Sora let her head drop. "How do you know that? He is a taiyoukai after all. He is surely not use to someone telling him no or stopping him from doing something that he wants to do."

Koga let go of her hands and pulled her into his arms. "I know that is what it seems like. But I never had any beef with him. The only two things about each other that we didn't like about each other were minor. I didn't like him because he was Inuyasha's brother, and he didn't like me because before I stopped eating ningens, my wolves killed Rin. Other than that we had nothing to fight about. He is honorable koishii. If nothing else trust in your daughter."

Sora sighed as she let the tears fall down her face. "It is not so much him as the position that she would be in if he did claim her as his mate. Koga, she would be the target of any who would want to kill her. For generations the royal families have been all one race. The North leopards, the East hayabusa, the South falcon, and the West inu. She being oukami, and even worse having a hanyou for a mother, she would be targeted."

Koga smiled. "And pity the poor fool that tries to kill her. I trained her to be a match to Sesshomaru. She will be able to handle herself."

Sora snuggled into his embrace. "I hope you are right Koga." 'Oh Mizuki what mess have you gotten into this time?'

Kosha smiled as he listened to what his father and mother were fighting about this time. Not only was he on his way to claim his own mate, Mizuki is trying to get Sesshomaru to mate her. 'I bet she does it. Then no one would dare buck up against the Western Lands. Still, I think that I should pay her a little visit soon. I got to let her know that I am mated after all.'

x

Mizuki followed Sesshomaru toward his room. She could smell her own nervousness. 'Damn why can't I relax now? Oh I know, this isn't just a visit, this is to see if his youkai will claim m as his mate. Baka what have you done?'

Sesshomaru slid his door open, and stepped to the side to allow Mizuki to enter first. He stood outside as he looked at her. "I will allow you to pick something for you to sleep in and change. Just say my name when you are ready for me to come in." Then he shut the door.

Mizuki sighed. She went to the closet that he told her earlier was hers and pulled out a dark blue silk yukata. Slipping out of her clothes she pulled it on and secured the sash. "Sesshomaru."

Walking into his room he starred. She was sitting on the bed with her pony tail down and running her fingers through her hair. Since she was youkai, her hair was always flawless. Not realizing what he was doing until he was already doing it, he moved to stand in front of her and ran his hand through her hair. "You do not have to be so nervous Mizuki. Nothing will happen tonight."

Mizuki was holding her breath and did not breath again until he walked away. She had always thought that he was handsome. One of the two most handsome youkai in the world that she had seen. Her father being the other.

She was not sure if it was her father coming out in her, or what part she did inherit from her ningen grandmother, but she knew she wanted him. She wanted to be there with him, and to try everything she could to get him to claim her as his mate.

Her father would say that she was in love. She would not doubt him either because he had fallen in love before he met her mother. That was a different kind of bond that went beyond love. 'I want to know both with him.'

She slid under the blankets on her side and curled up in a ball. Sleep fell fast on her. She had an eventful day. Fought a dragon, came to see Sesshomaru, was asked to become his mate, and now she was sleeping in the same bed as he was!

Sesshomaru could smell the tension in her muscles. "Mizuki, calm. I give my word as Lord Of The West, nothing will happen tonight."

Mizuki smiled. "Gomen Sesshomaru. It is just, I never expected to be in this position before." She rolled so that she was facing him. He was laying on his back, wearing only his hakamas and had his fluff draped over a chair on the other side of the room.

Sesshomaru cracked one amber eye to look over into her emerald green eyes. "Is it because you felt you had to take the deal that I offered you?"

Mizuki sat up and starred down at him. "Iie. It was not that." Turning to sit with her back leaning against her pillows she sighed. "If this does work out and we do mate, then sharing everything with each other is a must correct?"

Sesshomaru was now looking at her with two open eyes. 'What is she getting at?' "Hai."

Mizuki let her head fall forward so that she could use her hair to hide her eyes. "I have always been attracted to you Sesshomaru. I don't know if it is father coming out in me, or if it is something that I got from my hanyou mother or from my ningen grandmother. But I have always been physically attracted to you. But we never spent that much time together to see if my youkai would come out. Now that I have that chance, it is a little scary."

Sesshomaru moved closer to her in the bed. He had no clue. This was something that she hid from him very well. "Mizuki." He reached over and used a finger to pull her head around to look at him. But he didn't say anything, instead he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Mizuki felt like she was melting to a puddle of slush! He was kissing her! But it wasn't a demanding kiss, and it wasn't like he was trying to devour her. It was a sweet gentle kiss. When he pulled his head back she turned her startled green eyes to look into his shinning amber eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Sleep." Then he laid her back and pulled her up against him so that her back was resting against his chest.

Mizuki was still too flustered to sleep. She knew she was tense, but she could not relax. No matter how much she willed her body to do her bidding.

Sesshomaru moved his hand from around her waist to her neck and began a gentle massage. It worked. Her eyes were closed and she was relaxed. He continued this until her breathing fell into the steady rhythm of sleep.

Content that she was asleep he wrapped both his arms around her and fell into a sleep himself. His dreams brought him hope that it would happen for the both of them. For they were filled of Mizuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru cracked a single amber eye. Nariko was more like her grandmother than she knew. Rin was up every morning at the crack of dawn. Now he heard her in her room on the other side of his moving around.

He looked down and let a small smile grace his face. Mizuki was still sound asleep in his arms. Somehow in the night he ended up on his back and she curled up in the crook of his arms. 'I don't want to wake her. Though, Nariko will be at the door soon.' "Mizuki."

"Sleep. Too early to get up yet." Mizuki slowly opened her eyes to look up into Sesshomaru's. She was comfortable and it was not even dawn yet.

"Nariko will not let you sleep. Come. Up." Then he slid away from her and stood up to stretch.

Mizuki starred in amazement at him. He was perfect! Literally. Even his name meant "Killing Perfection" after all. She sat up and stretched herself. "Will it be like this every morning?"

"Hai."

Mizuki stood and glided to her closet to get her clothes out. "I am sure that I will get use to it sooner or later. Besides, I bet I can talk Nariko into letting me sleep in some times."

Sesshomaru moved to stand behind her. He turned her to face him. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. When he pulled his head back he said, "I will let you dress. Then I will meet you and Nariko for breakfast." then he glided on past her and out of the room toward his study.

Mizuki stood there starring after him. Her hand shaking on her lips. 'Now that is it I got to write mama today.' Then she turned back to the task of getting dressed in her usual outfit. She was elated to see that the clothes that Sesshomaru had made for her were all made the same way. Different colors and there were some kimonos in there but for the most part it was her own style.

She fixed her katana at her side then left. No matter who she became or what duties she might have, even if she had to wear a kimono, she was not going to go anywhere without her katana. As she walked out the door Nariko was waiting for her across the hall from the door. "Ready for breakfast?"

Nariko jumped up and smiled as she took her hand. "Hai Mizuki-sama! Come on lets go!"

Mizuki smiled as she was drug down the hall toward the dinning room for breakfast. "Not so fast Nariko, breakfast isn't going anywhere and Sesshomaru-sama still has to dress before he comes down!"

x

Hime came from around the corner and glared at the oukami and hanyou. She would have to play nice with the hanyou since Sesshomaru looks after her. Though she never really did like the child's grandmother or mother for that matter. And her inu youkai father was killed defending her, her mother and Rin.

When she heard that Sesshomaru had to dress still before he came down apart of her wanted to lash out. That meant that she spent the night in his room to know that. Another part of her knew how to use this information and quickly glided through the halls until she found herself right outside his door.

About the time that she stopped he came out of his study and moved toward his room. "Ohayou gozaimasu Sesshomaru-sama. Ogenki desu ka?"

Sesshomaru groaned inside when he saw Hime. Her father was a pompous ass in his court. For years now he had been bringing up the possibility of him mating Hime. 'Never. I would strike her down if it looked like my youkai was going to pick her.' "Hime."

Hime smiled her best flattering smile and cocked her head to the side. "Sesshomaru-sama, would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens after breakfast?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he brushed past her. "Iie. I have plans with Mizuki-sama and Nariko after breakfast." Then he shut the door on her to dress and go to Mizuki. 'This just might work after all. Already the thought of seeing her again excites me.'

Hime glared at the closed door. 'I will show you! You, you, you, you jackass!' Then she turned and stormed off toward the dinning hall.

x

Mizuki smiled at the child that sat across from her. She was in yet another story that was centered around Sesshomaru. "Nariko, what are you going to be doing today?"

Before she could answer Mizuki turned angry eyes as the inu youkai that stormed into the room. "Who the hell are you?"

Hime glared at the oukami. "I won't let this happen. You are not a taiyoukai. I am. My father has served Sesshomaru-sama since he became Lord Of The West, and his father before him for hundreds of years. You need to back out. Go home and stay put. Stay away from him."

Nariko was growling. "You stay away from him Hime."

"Hime-san. Address me as such you brat." When she turned back to Mizuki she found herself starring into eyes that were no longer green. They were an ice blue and the air around the room was swirling slightly.

Mizuki growled. "Know this you bitch. I don't take kindly to other people telling me what to do. My own parents have a hard time getting me to do things that I don't want to. Back off and stay away from me, Sesshomaru and Nariko."

Hime had never seen an oukami flare their power. She was terrified. The resolve to kill that she was showing was remarkable! Almost an exact match to Sesshomaru! She growled one last time then turned and fled.

Once she was gone Mizuki let her powers die down and sat back down. "Baka musuinu. Thinks she can tell me what to do."

Nariko only smiled. "Mizuki-sama that was most impressive."

"Hai. A most impressive power."

Both females jumped when they heard Sesshomaru speak as he walked in the room. "What was the flare of power about?"

Nariko spoke before Mizuki could. "Hime came in and told Mizuki-sama to stay away from you. That she was to become your mate. Then she called me a brat."

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest. No one insulted one under his protection and got away with it.

"Demo, Mizuki-sama flared her powers and made Hime run out of the room. I think she scared her."

Mizuki crossed her arms and glared at the table. "She had no right to come in here and demand anything of me. Wench."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to smile. "All the same, this will be dealt with through her father."

Mizuki didn't feel like eating at the moment. "I am going to go and write a note to mama. Nariko wanna come with me?"

Nariko looked to Sesshomaru who nodded. "Hai I am coming Mizuki-sama."

Sesshomaru stood and left the dinning hall as well. Though he had a very different destination in mind. Hime lived with her parents in a home that was just beyond the main palace. 'However if he can not make his daughter stop her meddling, I will kill her and be done with the whole mess.'

x

Hime paced her father's study. "Papa you have to do something! She is oukami, and not even of noble blood. She lives in a home that is a half cave half ningen home!"

Tanaka sighed as he once again tried to explain to his daughter the way things worked. "She was invited as a guest of Sesshomaru. I can not just address her directly Hime. It does not work that way."

"Then how are we going to get this solved. You know as well as I do father that she is beneath me!"

Tanaka nodded. "Hai that is true. The fact that he would bring a wolf in to try to mate with is astonishing for all the members of court. However if you want him you have to play nice! Demanding that the one he brought here to try to mate with leave him alone is certainly not going to do the trick."

Koto was also in the study with her mate and daughter. Her only child, and the best thing that could happen to her or their family would be to become Sesshomaru's mate. "Hime-chan you have to try to show Sesshomaru that you would be more appropriate than the other female. Show him you know what is expected of you and you have no problem doing it."

Hime slumped down on a cushion. "That is not as easy as it sounds mama. I tried to talk to him this morning before he went to the dinning hall for breakfast. He acted like I was not even there."

Tanaka held his hand up to silence his mate and kodomo. "He is coming here."

Hope sprang forth in Hime's eyes. She and her mother moved to the side of the room as was appropriate for a female to do. Just before he walked in she whispered, "I hope your plan works mama."

Sesshomaru did not even announce his arrival. Tanaka was inu youkai and knew he was there. "Tanaka we must talk about your daughter."

Tanaka smiled. "What about her Sesshomaru-sama?"

"She is to stay inside your house for the duration of Mizuki-sama's visit. If I see her out of this house or anywhere near Mizuki-sama or Nariko-sama you will all be out of the court and kicked out to the common world. You will no longer be able to live inside the palace walls."

Hime and her mother were looking up now with shocked looks on their faces.

Tanaka was instantly on his feet. He would defend his pack as best he could. "Sesshomaru-sama please be reasonable. My daughter is fit to be a mate to one such as yourself. She just wants to be given a chance."

Sesshomaru smiled one of his evil smiles that he use to give Inuyasha. "I do not want someone who asks me how high if I tell her to jump. I want a mate that will buck up against me. I want a mate that can go into battle with me and stand at my side no matter what enemy we are facing. Your daughter can not."

He turned a glare at Hime. "And she has no right ordering my guests around or insulting one under my protection."

Tanaka glanced at his daughter. She had not told him of that. "Who did she insult Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Hime. "Nariko-sama addressed her as Hime, not Hime-san and your daughter opted to tell her to address her the right way and called her a brat. By rights I could take her life for insulting one of my pack."

Koto looked down. 'She is not his pack. But the hanyou granddaughter of that filthy ningen that lived in the palace with her mate.' "Our apologies My Lord. We will keep her inside if that is your wish."

Sesshomaru smelled lie in the female's scent. She was just trying to pacify him and he knew it. "I change my mind. She comes out of this house again, I will let Mizuki-sama have her way with her." Then he left. Leaving them to deal with their own daughter. He knew that she would leave again. She was spoiled more so than he was as the heir to the Western Lands!

x

Mizuki sat and tapped the desk in the study that Sesshomaru told her would be hers as long as she was there, and her permanent study if they mated. Finally figuring out how to put it in words she began to write her mama and papa.

"Mama and Papa,

I know that the messengers here are going to get really mad at me for sending them to you with messages, but they will get over it.

Papa to you first. Things are doing alright. For my explanation on why I hid my friendship with Sesshomaru from you was simple. I was a pup with a crush. And he was the focus of that crush. I knew you would not have said anything about it, demo we all know telling you means telling mama too. She always gets her way with you and we all know it papa. Even Shippo!

Okay, mama now for your part. Well part for Papa as well.

Sesshomaru and I talked at length yesterday after I sent you the first message telling you what he wanted with me. He said I will know if my youkai shows up and claims him. How do I know if it starts to show up? Does it show in little things, or all at once?

He said it is fine with him if you two come to visit. Demo please leave the rest of our pack at home. They would destroy this place! Mama, please come quick, I really need to ask you about some feelings that I have been having.

Ashiteru

Mizuki"

She sat back and smiled. Her note was going to be enough to get her mama on her way here instantly. And she knew that her mama would make her Papa behave himself while he was here. 'Hurry mama.'

Nariko saw the confusion in her eyes. "Mizuki-sama do really wanna mate with Sesshomaru-sama?"

Mizuki was startled a little by the pups question. Then she sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Hai. Demo, I don't know what is going on with me."

Nariko smiled. She didn't have many memories of her mother and even less of her grandmother. She wasn't even to her mama's hip when she died. And her grandmother died 20 years before that. But she did remember her grandmother pulling her up into her lap with a smile and told her what love was. She told her that Sesshomaru-sama would tell her what it meant to mate with someone when she reached the age. But she explained love. And Mizuki fit all the signs of being in love.

"Can I help?"

Mizuki smiled. "Nani? How can you help?"

Nariko stood and readied herself to bolt out the door. "Stop thinking about everything and just be yourself. You already love him!" Then she bolted.

Mizuki was on her feet after her. "Get back here pup!" It was true though. She was in love with Sesshomaru and she knew it. But how did she convince her youkai to show up and claim him?


	4. Chapter 4

Sora heard a knock at the door and went to get it. Climbing over pups and kits. It was late and she was just about to go with Koga to bed. It was dog. She slid the door open and said, "You have brought me a message from my daughter?"

The messenger nodded and handed her the note. "Shall I stay so you can send her a reply My Lady?"

"Hai. Give m a few minutes though. Have a seat and rest." Then she disappeared in the house. She easily made her way around all the sleeping pups and the kits and made her way to the bedroom. "Koga we have another note from Mizuki."

She sat down on the bed and began to read the note. "Well that explains why she didn't tell you that she was friends with Sesshomaru. She knew I would have flipped out and that if she told you then I would have found out eventually."

Koga smiled. "Ah the pups know us too well it seems koishii."

Sora half heard her mate. She was reading between the lines in her daughter's words. It would only be a matter of time before her daughter was going to be The Lady Of The West. "Oh Mizuki."

Koga saw the tear roll down her face and tensed. "Nani?"

"Her youkai is showing up already."

Koga smiled. Both his youkai and her youkai showed up extremely early. Her youkai showed up as early as Mizuki's is. "Like mother and daughter. She is getting jealous over another female like her mother did at first."

Sora glared at him. "She wants me to come as soon as I can. You as well. I am going first thing in the morning. You can stay, go, I don't care." Then she went to her desk and wrote out a note to her daughter.

"Mizuki,

We will be leaving here first thing in the morning. So that we can get there faster will you send A-Un to get us? I am sure that if you ask it of him, or you have Sesshomaru ask it of him he will. Otherwise, we will be there by tomorrow evening.

Mama"

She sealed it and rushed it back outside to the messenger. "Please make sure she gets this as soon as you get back."

"Hai. My Lady." Then he called his cloud and was gone.

Sora knew exactly what was going on with her little girl. She would help her threw this and have Koga push Sesshomaru into acting one way or another.

x

Mizuki sat in a chair next to the window starring out at the night stars. Her second full night here and she was still nervous about him coming in and sleeping in the same bed as her. She growled low in her chest when she thought about Hime. 'Wench.'

A knock on the door startled her. She stood and went to the door sliding it open to find the messenger she sent to her mother that morning. "I got a response."

The messenger nodded and handed her the note then bowed and turned away.

Mizuki slid the door shut and rushed over to the window. She used the light from the half moon and the stars to read her mother's note. She smiled as she laid it on the table. "Mama is coming. She will know what is going on with me."

"Nani? What do you mean going on with you?"

Mizuki turned with a start when she heard Sesshomaru. "Oh, just a few little things that I don't understand. Please don't ask me to tell you right now. I want to know what they are before I say anything to anyone. Mama is going to come tomorrow to help me."

Sesshomaru only nodded. He moved to stand behind her and ran a hand through her loose black hair. "Is your father coming with her?"

"Most likely. Don't worry about him though."

"I am not worried." 'I wonder what brought that statement out. I never had a problem with the wolf personally. His underlings killed Rin. Not me, and had it not been for what they did, she would not have been in my life.'

Mizuki closed her eyes and enjoyed the show of emotion from him. She sighed as she relaxed. "I don't know what it is Sesshomaru. Every since this morning with my little confrontation with Hime, I think I am jealous."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. "Pah. You have nothing to be jealous about. She is around the same age as me. She has always lived in the palace walls. If my youkai was going to claim her as my mate it would have done so long ago. She is not the type of female I truly want."

Mizuki growled when he said my mate in the same breath as talking about Hime. "What kind of female do you truly want Sesshomaru? I am still in shock that I am here as your first choice. My mother is hanyou. My father is the leader of a small pack of oukami youkai. I have nothing about me that speaks of taiyoukai."

Sesshomaru moved his hand around and placed it over her mouth. "Enough Mizuki. I chose you because of who you are. Not what your breeding is. You are a fighter that is strong enough to stand up to me, and stand beside me. You don't let others push you around because they think they are above you."

He smiled as he pictured her powers flaring around her as she had her confrontation with Hime. "To have a female in this palace that does not act like a decoration will be a welcome reprieve."

Mizuki felt her heart begin to race. "Are you sure that you want me? I think that it is my youkai causing these feelings of jealousy. I have to know what is going on with you. Otherwise I am sure if I left in the morning I could still find someone else…" She gasped when she was jerked up out of the chair and pulled to his chest.

She barely came to his chin, yet when she looked up she saw the bleed of red in his gorgeous amber eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru fought to gain control of what was going on. He did not realize that ones youkai could show itself in such a short time. "There will be no one else for you but me Mizuki." Then he clamped his mouth down on hers in a demanding, devouring way.

Mizuki's reality snapped as she pushed herself against him. It was like she was standing back and watched as she was slammed into a wall, his mouth trying to devour her own.

Sesshomaru's hand roamed her body and eventually found her hands and pinned them to the wall as he forced himself to pull his mouth from her own. Breathing hard, he closed his eyes. "I think it is clear what your title is Mizuki."

"I am The Lady Of The West." She leaned in and kissed his lips with a heated passion that snapped his reality as well. He lifted her and took her to the bed and fell on her, pinning her down. His mouth never left hers. Mizuki, his mate.

Mizuki struggled along with him to remove his clothes. She did not feel like herself, all she knew was that she wanted to unite as one with him. Nothing else mattered to her.

x

Much later in the night both lay in each others arms breathing hard. Sesshomaru lay on his back and Mizuki was curled up against him with his arm draped over her waist. She bore a smile as she said, "Well I take it that we both got what we wanted. You got someone to stand up to anyone and I got my childhood crush."

"Nani?"

She giggled as she looked up at him. "I think the reason why it was so easy for my youkai to come out was because of the crush that I had on you as a pup. Didn't you ever wonder why whenever you would travel within nose range of my den that I would come running?"

"I just thought that you wanted to be a pest. That is what you were more often than not."

"Somewhat, but I just wanted to see you again."

Sesshomaru smiled as he tightened his grip around her waist. "This solves many problems. However, your parents are still going to come tomorrow correct?"

Mizuki sighed as she curled in loser to him. The fact that they were still naked seemed natural to her now. "Hai. Mama won't not come now after telling her about the feelings I felt. She will be able to know in person though that everything was solved tonight."

"Hai." Sesshomaru used his free hand to tilt her head up and gently kissed her forehead. "Sleep. If your father is still as loud and vocal as he use to be, we will both need the strength in the morning."

Mizuki nodded slightly as she was already falling asleep. She could not believe that she made a friend in the strongest of all four youkai lords, that grew into a crush, and now she was his mate! 'Mama is going to go crazy. I wonder what shatei will think about this one?'

Sesshomaru held on to the female in his arms. He was mated. He never knew that it would have felt so good to know that he had the other half of his soul now. That is what being mated was described to him as by his father. Finding half your soul and knowing that it won't go anywhere.

And he was right. Nariko's scent a few rooms down the hall, Mizuki's steady heartbeat against his chest. His life was almost hole again. Rin. He would miss her till the day that he died. 'Demo, I have a mate now and soon I hope for some pups to keep Nariko company. And an heir.'

The thought of what his family was going to look like with Mizuki made him smile as he drifted off to sleep.

x

Hime knew that if she was caught outside she would be struck down by one of them. However she had to get out of that house. She spent all day inside and it drove her insane! She would wonder the length of the gardens in the night air and then back again. Sesshomaru surely wouldn't do anything to her for going for a walk in the night.

'After all he is in his room with that bitch oukami.' As she passed by the main palace where he lived she stopped and felt the rage course through her. She could smell them. Both scents mixed together!

She inched closer to the window she knew was his. There were no noises and the steady heartbeats showed that both were sleeping. But there was no mistaking what had happened. They mated!

She ran off to her home and sat down outside. She was crying now. She really did love Sesshomaru and she knew that she would have been a better mate than that damned wolf!

Koto woke with a start. Her daughter's tears hung like a skunk in the air. She flew from bed and out the door. Her daughter was sitting curled up in a ball next to the door, the tears running like a waterfall. "Otome what is wrong?"

Hime looked up at her mother and more tears coursed. "I went for a walk mama. I went to walk in the gardens. When I got next to the palace I smelled it. They are mated mama. I have no hope now!"

Koto pulled her daughter into her arms and rocked her. "Hai. You do still have hope koibito. It just happened tonight. There will have to be an event planned where the other Lords will come and inspect her. Since she is youkai, I don't know if any will try to rid him of her, but that does not mean that we can't."

Hime wiped her tears. "What are you talking about mama"

Koto smiled as she pulled her daughter up and in the house. As she led her to her room she said, "We will be killing Sesshomaru-sama's new mate. Then you will be there to console him. I will not rest until you are his mate as you wish to be."

Hime smiled as she hugged her mother than went in her room. In time she would be rid of that oukami. Even if she didn't become his mate, as long as it was a inu youkai, she would be alright with it. For she would find a mate and have a child of the opposite sex and make it happen with that child.

She curled up in bed and let sleep claim her as she pictured herself sleeping next to Sesshomaru instead of Mizuki. 'One thing that will be taken care of is that damned oukami killed, and that disgusting hanyou will be sent away.'

Just her and Sesshomaru, and a pup, in the image of his father soon after. That is what she wanted. More than anything! As sleep claimed her she was bombarded with dreams of herself in Sesshomaru's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora and Koga stood in front of the gate that led into the palace of the Western Lands. Mizuki was in there. And so was Sesshomaru. Sora looked up at her mate. "Do you really think she is okay in there?"

Koga was glaring right back at one of the guards who kept a steady glare at his mate. "I am sure she is fine koishii. Unlike that guard if he does not turn that glare from you."

Sora looked up. "Leave it Koga." Then they both gasped and looked straight at the closed gate. The voice they heard giving orders on the other side was Mizuki!

x

Mizuki glared up at the guards. She and Sesshomaru had rose at the break of dawn. He went to the southern fields to oversee some training of his army. She had been spending the day with Nariko. Who was elated that she and Sesshomaru had mated.

She was in the middle of helping her with her training in the gardens when a servant approached her telling her that her parents were there but the guards were not letting them in the gate! She glared at the gate keeper. "Did Sesshomaru-sama and I not tell you this morning that my parents were coming here today? Let them in."

Daichi glared down at the oukami that was now his Lord's mate. "I let no one in unless Sesshomaru-sama tells me other wise."

Mizuki smiled a feral smile. "Shall I take A-Un and go and get my MATE. I am after all Lady Of The Western Lands and I am telling you that you are to let them in. Or deal with my mate later when he finds out you disobeyed me."

As annoying as it sounded, she was right. She was The Lady Of The West. "Hai my lady." Then he gave the signal and the gate opened.

Mizuki braced herself for her mother's rush. She knew it was coming. And it did. "It is okay mama."

Sora was in tears by now. Her little girl was mated and was now The Lady Of The West. "Oh Mizuki honey when did it happen? I only just received word that you were confused yesterday?"

Mizuki smiled as she welcomed a hug from her father. "It is a long story mama. Come on, Nariko is waiting for us in the gardens."

Koga raised an eyebrow. "Nariko?"

Mizuki smiled. "Your remember Rin don't you father?"

"Hai. Last time I saw her though was right after her son was born."

"Nariko is her hanyou grandchild." Mizuki no sooner finished the sentence when from around the corner came the pup in question.

Koga watched as the black haired hanyou ran up to his daughter and stopped in front of her. "Mizuki-sama?"

Mizuki smiled. "This is my father Koga-san and my mother Sora-san. Mama, Papa, this is Nariko-sama. Sesshomaru's ward."

Sora smiled. She too remembered Rin. Rin and Kohaku had stopped by to show Sango her nephew on one of the days that they happened to be visiting Kagome and her pups. She looked just like her grandmother, add ears and claws. "Hello Nariko-sama."

Koga smiled. It was known world wide that he had a soft spot for hanyou. Just look who his mate was. 'And Kami help the one who thinks they are weak.' "Yo."

Nariko smiled and nodded to both of them. She turned her eyes to Mizuki. "Mizuki-sama can we finish my drill somewhere else?"

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. A trait effectively handed down from her father. "Nani? But you told me you love to practice your drills in the gardens."

Nariko looked down. A trait that she had picked up when she knew she was being petty. "It is just, well SHE is somewhere in the gardens as well."

Mizuki glared in the direction of the gardens. "Honto ni. Come with me Nariko. We are going to the gardens and practice. If she starts anything, mama will have her way with her."

Sora fell into step beside her daughter, and Koga on the other side of Nariko. "Who otome?"

Mizuki finally smelled her. "That scent. That is sharp with anger and hate. Her. Her name is Hime and she is furious about Sesshomaru and I."

Sora knew how that was. When they told the story of how they met and mated, they left out quite a few parts of the story of after they mated to the time that Kosha and Mizuki were born. Isamu and Akira were just too young. "Hai. I know how to handle it."

x

Hime glared at the musuinu that for the moment held the title that should be her own. Lady Of The West. 'Sesshomaru you are an baka. She will never be the kind of mate that will help you in any way. She will cause your death and I won't let it.'

She then let her eyes travel to the two others. They were clearly her parents. And it was no wonder why she treated Nariko the same way that she did a youkai. Her mother was hanyou. But her father!

She felt the sting of a blush across her face when she realized that she was starring. It was only this morning that Sesshomaru said that she could leave her house. He was mated and that was that. 'So he thinks.'

She strode out of the gardens and bowed to the two females that she detested. "Mizuki-sama. Nariko-san."

She then turned toward the other two. Her father was smiling down at his mate and the hanyou was glaring. Yet again her temper got the best of her. "What are you starring at?"

Sora smiled a feral smile as the wind began to swirl. She was hanyou, but she had all the abilities of a youkai. Transforming was one of them. She was not nowhere near as tall as Koga, Kosha, Mizuki or Sesshomaru. But she could. "I don't know. I will let you know when I figure it out."

Hime growled as she let her own powers flare. Her father trained her to be able to transform long ago. That way when she did become Lady Of The West she would be able to hold that position and protect her pups. "You are not Sesshomaru-sama's mate. Don't buck up against me. Know your station hanyou."

Koga gawked at the female. "You just signed your own death warrant!" Then he joined Mizuki and Nariko up on top of the veranda. Looking up he saw Sesshomaru heading right for Mizuki and the pup. When he landed he stood up. "She started with my mate Sesshomaru. Not the other way around."

Sesshomaru placed his arm around Mizuki's waist. The spike in powers brought him from the southern fields. "It will do Hime some good to be put in her place. She deserves this."

Mizuki let herself slump against him as she sighed. Her mama was just as much a fighter as she was. Some would say even more so than Koga! "Mama will put her in her place. Or I will."

x

The two females glared at each other. Sora growled out, "You think I am stupid? I know you have thoughts of removing my daughter from her position. I know it. I see it in your eyes. Do not haste in your own death."

Hime growled as she felt the leash she kept on her youkai slipping. "Do not tell me what to haste and what to not. Filthy hanyou!" Then she disappeared in a ball of white to reemerge as a huge solid tan dog. She was shocked and frozen where she stood when she saw a solid black wolf standing there facing off with her. She was half the size of Sesshomaru, and just a little taller than this female.

Then suddenly the oukami lunged.

x

Mizuki watched in amazement as her mother and Hime rolled around on the ground. Making sure neither of them reached the flowers. She had never seen her mother fight. It was amazing. That was the only thing that she could say about it. "Papa, now I see why you never made her too angry."

Koga smiled. "Hai. If that inu does not stop the fighting, she will die. What then Sesshomaru?"

"Mizuki?"

"She started with mama."

"Then she dies. If someone in my palace starts a fight with anyone other than my mate and ward, if they die, the one who kills them will not be held responsible for the death."

"Tame."

Then suddenly both figures lay still. Koga leapt from the veranda and rushed to his mate who was now back in her more normal form.

Mizuki and Sesshomaru starred down at the unmoving body that was beneath Sora's. Hime was no longer a problem. Sesshomaru shivered at the thought of having to pick her up. "I must take her to her parents. They will see first hand what they did to her themselves."

Mizuki nodded. "Hai. I am going with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Tanaka sat with his mate on the small platform that over looked their own personal gardens. He held her in his arms and they starred at the flowers. Both had already worked out a plan to remove Mizuki.

He was going to kill her, and her mother would be the one coaxing Sesshomaru to let Hime console him. Suddenly he jumped up, almost letting his mate fall. "Iie! It can not be!"

Koto was on her feet looking at him. When she was a pup her family had a bad fire in their home. The smoke had caused some damage to her nose and she could not smell anything that was not within twenty feet. "Nani?"

Tanaka turned horrified eyes down at his mate. "It is Hime, she is…."

"Dead."

Both turned to see Sesshomaru dropping their daughter's body on the floor. Koto rushed to her daughter in tears. "Who did this Sesshomaru-sama?"

Mizuki glared down at the female. She found it rather hard not to show her emotions. But she had a reputation to keep now. And she would keep it. "Your daughter snapped an attitude at my mother. A fight ensued and my mother came out the victor."

Tanaka stomped up to Sesshomaru. "I demand her head Sesshomaru-sama. She killed my daughter!"

Sesshomaru growled at him making him back away. "If you had not filled your daughters head with illusions of becoming my mate and allowing her to live like she was, this would not have happened. She started it, so Mizuki-sama's mother is not at fault. Had your daughter not started, she would be alive now."

Tanaka could only kneel next to his mate who was crying and holding their daughter's lifeless body in her arms. "Her mother is nothing to you Sesshomaru-sama. How can you apply those rules to her when she is not even of your court?"

"I apply the rules to who I want."

"She is hanyou. Nariko is different. Her ningen grandmother was special to us all here. Her mother is not."

Mizuki let her powers flare. "Being cold like this is not how I was raised. I was raised that you show your emotions. I am sorry that she is dead. She picked the fight with my mother and then instinct took over on both. Plain and simple."

Moving to stand directly in his face she growled low in her chest. "Demo, I can turn my emotions off when pushed. Someone demanding the head of my mother is just enough to push me over the edge. Back off."

Koto looked up but before she could stop him, he reached out and shoved her. And as if in slow motion both Mizuki and Sesshomaru reacted. Mizuki drew her katana and Sesshomaru's poison whip flashed to life, beheading him and cutting him in half.

She turned to Sesshomaru and her nose hit the floor. "I admit that we were wrong in how we raised our daughter. My mate made his own mistake when he touched yours. Please spare me."

Sesshomaru growled. "Burry them then leave the palace grounds." Then the turned and scooped up Mizuki and they left. With her firmly in his grip he began to calm. "Gomen nasai Mizuki."

Mizuki let silent tears fall. Never had seen so much death in such a short space of time. "I have to get use to it. Those who would want to kill me or oppose me will need to be dealt with."

"Hai." 'Demo I did not expect you to deal with this on your first day as Lady Of The West.' He walked past all the gawking eyes and straight to their room.

He stopped at the door to their room and smelled the air. Sora was awake now and resting. Koga was with Nariko. "Mizuki does he know who her grandmother is?"'

Mizuki nodded. She kept her arms locked around his neck and her face in his shoulder. When she would hunt for food she killed and then bragged about it. She did not know why this was effecting her so.

x

When Sora smelled her daughter's tears her first reaction was to rush to her side. But Sesshomaru was with her and she had to let go of her daughter now. 'Oh Mizuki I hope you make it through the next week.' "Koga you know we are staying here all week. Until after the other Lords come to see her."

Koga never even looked up from his drills. "Hai. I won't leave my pup to that pack of wolves."

Nariko had to force herself to concentrate on her drills and not rush to Mizuki's side. "Koga-san, will you tell me what you know about my grandmother?" She had stopped her drills and was looking at him with large chocolate eyes.

Koga smiled. Rin always had that perfect puppy dog look and never even had to try. Nariko was just like her. "Hai pup. Come here and join my mate and I and we will tell you what we know of your grandmother Rin."

x

Koto stood over graves that had been dug in her own personal garden. Her daughter and her mate were there under her favorite flowers. Lilies. 'I swear it to both of you, Mizuki and her filthy hanyou mother will die. I can't say when, but they will.'

She turned and left the gardens and took her time in her last walk around the palace gardens. She spied the hanyou that killed her daughter sitting with the wolf price Koga. Mizuki did have some good breeding in him, but was tainted because she was oukami and her mother was hanyou.

Nariko was with them. She would die too. To show Sesshomaru that she will not let him take her mate away from her, or allow the one who took her daughter away from her live and not have something done in return.

"I will show you all." Then she walked through the open gate into the wide world. 'What do I do now koibito. I am truly lost without you!'

x

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of their bed and held his mate. He did not think that this would have effected her like this. "Koishii do you re…."

"Iie. Never would I regret becoming your mate. It is just that the last three days have gone by in such a rush and ending it on such a violent and bloody note. It was just too much."

He stood up and stood her on her feet. Her perfect green eyes were red and puffy from crying. He left her for a second to go to her closet and pulled out a yukata then returned to her. "It is time we rest for the night."

Mizuki was surprised when he helped her to undress and then dress in the yukata. She climbed into bed and under the blankets, snuggling into the crook of his arm with her head resting on his chest as he followed her. "I would not trade who my mate is for anything Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru pulled her ponytail out and ran his fingers through her jet black hair. "Nor would I koishii. Nor would I."

Mizuki leaned up and kissed his lips gently and then smiled. "Ashiteru."

"Hai." Sesshomaru wanted to kick himself when he clamped his mouth down on hers in a demanding way. She was upset and all he wanted was to let her rest for the night. When she reacted in turn, clinging to him and deepening the kiss he pulled his mouth away. "You need rest. We must stop."

Mizuki smiled as she took her tongue and rubbed it across one of his lips. "I think I know if I need rest or not." When he rolled so that he was on top of her she growled with satisfaction as she wrapped her arms around his neck

Everything was turning out just perfect! She had a wonderful mate, the best parents that anyone could have ever asked for. Nariko. The only thing that could make this more perfect was a pup.

Sesshomaru slowly let his hands rove over her body as he kept his mouth pressed against hers. 'Ashiteru Mizuki. Ashiteru.'

x

Koga and Sora smiled as they settled Nariko in for the night for Mizuki and Sesshomaru. Sora looked up into Koga's brilliant blue eyes and said, "Wouldn't it be great if Daisuke or Seiji ended up being Nariko's mate?"

Koga smiled as he looked down at the pup. "Hai. That would be something. Come koishii. Let's go to bed. It is almost night."

Sora smiled and followed him into the room that they shared while there. Then she stopped. "Mizuki?"

Koga grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door. "Is doing the same thing that we did, Shippo and Nozomi did and all our pups will do at one point."

Sora glared at him. Smacking him on the arm she half glared up at him. "Very funny Koga. I knew what was going on. It was my mother's instinct kicking in to stop it. But they are mates now.

Koga pulled his mate into the room that Nariko said that they could use for their stay there and sat on the bed with her and curled her up against him. "Hai. My little girl is The Lady Of The West."


	7. Chapter 7

Mizuki stood on a stool and growled as she held her eyes shut tight. She was being measured for her clothes that she was to wear that night at the party they had to have for the Lords. And she was not liking where the conversations of the seamstresses was going.

Kimono.

When one of them left she glared at the door. When she came back she had a Kimono draped over her shoulder. It was beautiful. Rich silk that was royal blue and white. Ironically enough, it was the same basic design as Sesshomaru's, just different colors.

When they started toward her with it she threw her hands up and leapt away from them. "I will not wear something that is not me! Take that thing away."

The head seamstress sighed as she hung her head. "Mizuki-sama, you are Lady Of The West and you must show that you can act the part. Being a fighter is one thing, but you must show you can be a lady as well."

"Not dressed in that get up I won't. Like you said, I am Lady Of The West. I will not wear it and there is not a soul that can make me!" Mizuki now stood with her hand resting on her hilt.

The seamstress sighed as she crossed her arms. "Sesshomaru-sama entrusted me to make you look the part of your title. Now get up on that stool and let us do our job."

"My daughter does not have to do a thing that she does not want to do. She is your Lady and you are in no position to tell her what she needs to do or not."

The seamstress turned cold eyes to the hanyou. Her mate was a member of the court and planned to do away with the oukami problem. "She is Lady Of The West, this I know. However she must look the part of a Lady tonight. It is my job to make sure that she does."

Sora turned her smile to a glare. "Fine. She will look the part of a Lady, demo it will be me that does it. Out."

The seamstress glared harder. "You hanyou hold no position in this palace. You should not give orders to anyone."

Mizuki felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She marched up to the seamstress and yanked her back by her hair. "You will show as much respect to my oukami pack as you do Sesshomaru!"

The seamstress sighed and nodded. Once her head was released, she gathered her helpers and left. The Kimono laying on the bed.

Mizuki smiled at her mother. "Arigato mama. They were really going to try to make me wear that thing!"

Sora smiled as she walked to the bed and looked at it. "You would look the part you know. But I fear that they have something else in mind with trying to make you wear this."

Mizuki slumped on the bed. "I know. I won't wear that."

Sora winked at her daughter. "Hai. You will. Demo, I will help you with the adjustments on it. Come I will show you. This was something that was done for me that I think you will like."

Mizuki smiled and stood up. If her mother said that she would like it then she would. "Hai mama."

x

Sesshomaru walked through the halls toward his room. He heard the seamstress pleading with Nariko. He opened the door and found the seamstress and her helpers closing in on Nariko. Who clearly did not want what was going to happen. What he heard made him glare and growl.

The seamstress figured that she would at least put Rin's hanyou grand-daughter in an awkward position. "Come on you little hanyou. I won't let you get out of wearing a kimono brat." When she heard the growl at the door she froze. That was when her nose registered the scent that she should have picked up on. She spun and hit the floor with all the rest of her helpers. "Sesshomaru-sama, gomen nasai for my words."

Nariko leapt over them all and landed next to Sesshomaru. "They told me that I had to wear a kimono for the celebration tonight. They said that Mizuki-sama refused to and sent them away. I don't want to wear one either."

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He did not think that either Mizuki or Nariko would want to wear a kimono and already told them that they did not have too. In fact he was going to be giving Nariko her first real blade. He glared at the seamstress. "You may continue your work as a seamstress for the members of court. I will find someone else to do so for my pack. Come Nariko."

x

Mizuki stood tall and proud next to Sesshomaru. Nariko right next to her. They both wore matching outfits, that were a mirror image of Sesshomaru's. Only, Mizuki's colors were royal blue and white, and Nariko's were sky blue and white.

Nariko was even more proud tonight than any other. She had been told by Sesshomaru-sama that he had talked to Koga and that Koga said he wanted to train her like he did Mizuki-sama. He told her that he was going to let her go if she wanted to go with them and train to fight like Mizuki-sama. She told Koga-san that tonight. When she saw him at the party dressed in hakamas and a haori she was impressed. He looked uncomfortable though.

She looked over to where he now stood protectively at Sora-san's side with a fierce glare on his face. "Mizuki-sama, I don't think that your otousan is happy right now."

Mizuki turned her attention away from the Lord Of The North Kisho-sama to look at Nariko. She then looked over at her father and saw his reactions and her mother's to what they were obviously hearing others say. Turning a bright smile to Sesshomaru she said, "I am going to take Nariko and mother out to the gardens for some fresh air Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched as she went to her mother. Koga was coming to him and for that he was thankful. Kisho was not bad at all and they had always had a peaceful relationship. It was Merkamou that he had a problem with. He was loud and always rude. With someone of Koga's reputation it would help to keep a confrontation down.

Mizuki smiled as she exited the palace and the stuffy atmosphere. "See mama. Like you always told Shippo and Kosha, the fresh air will do you some good now."

Sora sighed as she flattened her ears on her head. "I know it shouldn't get to me, but all the oukami youkai have excepted me. The only one that didn't was Karasu, and you know what happened to him."

"I know mama. But either they except you, or they go. Simple as that. I even told Sesshomaru that and he agreed with me."

Then all three females stopped in their tracks. Someone was watching. Hunting. A whistling sound and then the three dodged the arrows aimed for them. All of them were instantly surrounded by youkai that were armed and ready to kill. "Not this again!"

A flash of white and Sesshomaru was there beside her, pushing Sora and Nariko behind them. "Nariko."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama."

Mizuki nodded to him and then they both drew swords at the ready. As the youkai attacked they were easily killed by the taiyoukai and his mate. Mizuki growled. "Will we have to go through this again?"

"Only once when the heir is born." Sesshomaru heard her growl and smiled. She was the perfect match for him.

Nariko stood on guard in front of Sora. "Stay behind me Sora-san. I won't let them touch you!"

Sora smiled at the pup. 'I wonder if I can push a mating the way that my father did me and Koga?' Then there was a rustle of clothes and a flash of steel. Nariko was now on her right side, her blade lodged in a youkai's neck.

Sora didn't have a chance to say anything when she felt the wind brush past her on the left side and found Koga there sending another youkai flying through a wall. "Koga did you see?"

"Hai. She will be just like one of the nida."

Before long, Sesshomaru's forces that were loyal to him and Mizuki were thrashing the last of them to the ground. Mizuki knew some of the scents. They were related to those in court or served under those in court. She fled away from Sesshomaru, Nariko, and her mother. She was going to claim her title and her status once and for all.

She found all the members of court that were guilty of associating with the ones who attacked them huddled in a corner watching. They no doubt figured that since she was no longer there that they won and she was dead. "So now it is clear who is guilty and who is not." She smiled a feral smile when they turned wide fearful eyes to her.

One of them started to speak, but was cut down before he could say her name. Like a beast that was on a rampage she slaughtered them all. She then turned to all her guests. Lords and Lady's alike. "I am The Lady Of The West. Get it through your heads. You won't get rid of me and that is final!"

Sesshomaru was there by her side starring at everyone. When they all smiled and nodded their approval, especially the Lords, he relaxed. Now they would not have to deal with anything else until his heir was born.

x

Nariko starred up at Sesshomaru-sama with watery eyes. She had never been without him. Her mother, father, uncle, grandmother and grandfather had all lived in his palace. She came into the world knowing his smell. Now she was leaving him. Showing yet again of just who her grandmother was she smiled as a single tear rolled down her face and vaulted into his arms. "I will write often to you and Mizuki-sama Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru showed a side that no one except for Rin, Kohaku, Nariko and Mizuki knew he was capable of doing. He returned her hug. "Hai. Nariko." 'You are more like my Rin than you know pup.'

Sora and Koga took turns hugging Mizuki and then they set off with Nariko. This time they were on A-Un. Mizuki sighed. "It won't be the same without her around the palace."

"Iie. Yet she is in good hands. And we have other things that we can concentrate on."

Mizuki shivered as his breath hit the back of her neck. "Hai."


	8. Chapter 8

A year has passed since she became Sesshomaru's mate and Mizuki has loved every second of it. Nariko has spent the past year with her parents going through the same training that she and all her brothers and sister have went through. Isamu and Akira are also starting to train with her.

She still remembered the day that she came back for a visit and was so proud to tell Sesshomaru that she was in charge of training Isamu and Akira. Her world was perfect. Almost.

A pup. She wanted a pup. It was mid afternoon and she was waiting on the messenger to return with a message from her mother. She had wrote her this morning voicing her fears that she might be barren. She asked her mother how she would know if she was going to have a pup. She could smell the difference in everyone else, but would she know the difference in herself?

"Mizuki-sama, a message from your mother."

Mizuki turned with a smile and took the note waving the messenger away. She talked Sesshomaru into letting him have a mount that could fly to make it easier on him to be the messenger between her and her mother.

"Mizuki,

I was not able to tell when I was first pregnant with you and Kosha. Or any of the others. Your father had to tell me. I talked to some of the other females that have had pups and they said, that they didn't know until they felt the pup moving.

I have a feeling that Sesshomaru would let you know if you were going to have a pup. Give it time, it took me ten years to have you and Kosha remember.

Mama."

Mizuki smiled. Her mother knew just what to say all the time. She jotted down another note and then gave it to a servant to take to the messenger. With a message for the messenger as well, that this would be it for a few days. That she was going to let him have a few days rest.

She then headed toward her bedroom. She had been feeling feint today and needed to lay down.

x

Sesshomaru sat in his meeting with the new members of court. Since most of them died the night that Mizuki claimed her status he had to find new ones. A simple mention of bringing his mate to court for a day or letting her come herself set them in control was all it took to send them flying to their seats and shut up.

Mizuki. He was so thankful that she had brought out his youkai. He could not picture life without her now. Her scent drifted to his nose and he closed his eyes as he inhaled. But something was different. Another scent besides his mixed with hers. His eyes flew open.

A pup.

Standing he glared at the members of court and said, "This meeting is over. I have more important matters to tend to."

One foolish member stood and spoke out of tune. "What could be more important than what we are discussing? Treaties with the other lords is more important than anything else."

Sesshomaru was there holding this damned fool up by his neck. "These are my lands, my treaties, and my palace. You do not tell me what is more important and what is not. Know your place and you might live to see more court meetings." Dropping him in a crumpled heap he left the room. Heading for his room.

He was going to be a father, he was going to have a pup!

x

Mizuki was laying on the bed twirling her hair as she thought about different things. She still worried where Koto went when she left. Sesshomaru told her that there was no need of it. At least until they got word that Kisho mated with her.

Since she herself never did anything toward Mizuki or her mother they left it alone. They just hoped that her new status as Lady Of The North did not go to her head. Neither she nor Sesshomaru would hesitate to kill her if she tried anything funny.

She jerked her head around when she heard the door open and then close. Instantly Sesshomaru was there lifting her into his arms. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Sesshomaru?"

"A pup."

"Nani?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he trailed a hand down her back and around to rest in the middle of her belly. "A pup."

Mizuki gasped. Her mother told her that he would know when it happened. "Are you sure?"

"Hai." Sesshomaru's eyes went wide when she buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry. "What is it koishii?"

Mizuki didn't even look up. "I was so afraid that since my mother was hanyou that I would be barren. It took mama and papa ten years of trying before she became pregnant with myself and Kosha."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Well you are having a pup and no need to worry about it anymore. You send a message to your parents and I will send one to each lord."

Mizuki snapped her head up. "Each Lord. Koto?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Hai. When a pup is to be born, word must be sent out. If the pup is a female, nothing will be done. If it is a male, he will be my heir. Then the other Lords must come and greet the heir."

Mizuki felt her body stiffen. That meant that Koto was coming. And she just knew that she held a grudge with what happened to her mate and daughter. "I want my parents, brothers, sisters and Nariko here when he is presented if I have a boy."

"All of them?"

"Hai. Even Isamu and Akira." Mizuki wiggled out of his arms and sat down on the bed, Sesshomaru following closely behind. "They may be young, but they can fight and damned good. Kosha is better than me, Seiji, Daisuke, Emiko and Yuriko are all just as good as Kosha and I am. Douzo. I want them here."

Sesshomaru cupped her face with his hand. "Whatever it is that you wish koishii. It will be done."

Mizuki kissed him the rushed to her study to send the word to her mother that she was going to have a pup. Sesshomaru went to his own study to send word to all the Lords.

x

Koga lay on the rooftop. His mate sleeping soundly beneath him, Shippo and Nozomi not too far away with their kits. Kosha and his new mate sleeping soundly beneath him as well. The past year had been a good one. Only one thing would have made it perfect.

Mizuki. He always thought she would mate with a oukami from his part of the tribe and stay close to home. Never had he imagined that she would have mated with Sesshomaru and became Lady Of The West.

The smell of dog and dragon mixed in his nose. It was the messenger that Mizuki used when she wanted to contact them. He stood up and jumped off the roof meeting the messenger and his ice ryu as they landed. "I thought you said you were getting a few days off?"

The messenger smiled as he slid from his mount. "Hai. I still am, I just had one more urgent message to deliver from Mizuki-sama. I know you will want to write a reply. I will wait." Then he handed Koga the note.

Koga opened it and used the light of the moon to read it.

"Mama, Papa,

I have wonderful news, and I have some news that I am worried about. Everything between Sesshomaru and I is going great. I am doing better at the things The Lady Of The West is in charge of. However, you are going to be grandparents again. I am pregnant!

Now for the part that I am worried about. Sesshomaru said that if the pup is a boy, he will have to be presented to the other Lords as the heir to the West. That is fine. The lords have all accepted me totally. Here is the problem. Koto, Hime's mother is now the new Lady Of The North. She mated Kisho. I will send word when I am close to birthing the pup for you two. Then if the pup is a boy, I want the rest of the family here. Including Isamu and Akira.

Mizuki."

Koga smiled and worried at the same time. He remembered Hime. How her mother got Kisho to mate her he will never know. "Hai you were right. I will be right back." Then he went in the house and to his room. He shook his mate and told her to wake up.

Sora sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Nani? It is late."

"I got a message from Mizuki."

"Nani? What is wrong?"

"Well first of all you are going to become a grandmother again. She was right, she beat Kosha at becoming a parent. The other is, do you remember Hime?"

Sora's only response was a low growl.

"Her mother is Lady Of The North and will come with Kisho to see the pup if it is a boy. She wants the whole pack there." He didn't stop to hear her reply and went out to the messenger with his reply.

x

Koto walked the halls of HER palace. She would have been happy living the life she had with Tanaka. As long as her daughter was Lady Of The West. She still saw Sesshomaru as a fool to mate a wolf.

"My Lady, a message from the West."

Koto snapped it out of his hands and read it.

"Kisho-sama and Koto-sama,

It is our honor to inform you that Mizuki-sama is expecting our first pup. Word will be sent out after the birth of the pup to let you know if my heir is born.

Sesshomaru-sama."

Koto growled. She would have her mate go to see the pup even if it was a female. She would kill it and have fun doing so. Along with Mizuki then they would kill her filthy hanyou mother, Nariko and the rest of her oukami pack.

She rushed to her mates study. She opened the door and smiled her sweet smile. "I have news from Sesshomaru-sama."

Kisho eyed her cautiously. He was leopard. They did not bond with their mates like inu did. He would not stand by her if she tried something foolish. "What is the news koishii?"

"Mizuki-sama is expecting her first pup."


	9. Chapter 9

Mizuki sat in the birthing room with her mother and two of her sisters. She had never felt such pain as she was feeling right now. "Mama when!?"

The midwife smiled as she checked the progress. "Soon My Lady. Soon you will push out the pups."

Mizuki smiled. She still remembered the day that her parents came and smiled. Sesshomaru had been so preoccupied with keeping her safe while she was pregnant and could not fight he had not realized she was having more than one pup. Three of them. Just like Nozomi.

When the next contraction hit her the midwife bid her to bear down and push.

x

Sesshomaru had been pacing the hall while he waited outside the birthing room. He had not been this nervous since Nariko was born. Then it was his Rin that calmed him. Though when Rin birthed the two pups she had, he had nearly destroyed half the palace.

Koga smiled as he watched Sesshomaru pace. He had to give him props for being as calm as he was considering. "She will be fine Sesshomaru. I know what kind of bond you have, you would know if anything was wrong."

"I know this oukami." Sesshomaru stopped when he heard the midwife telling Mizuki to push. Frozen in time, father and grandfather waited to hear the sound of three pups making their first cries.

x

Mizuki pushed with everything she had and then smiled when she heard her pup's first cry. "Mama what is it?"

Sora smiled down at her daughter. "You have a daughter."

Another contraction and she bore down again. Another pup's cry filled the room. "Mama?"

"Another girl."

With the last contraction she bore down and then the third pup was in this world. Along with it, a sudden relief of pain from Mizuki's body. "Mama?"

Sora turned a happy tear soaked face to her daughter. "You have a son."

Mizuki smiled as they handed her the pups in the order they were born. The first she was handed was a girl. She was in the image of her! The second was her other daughter who looked dead on Sesshomaru, except her markings were all the color of sakura blossoms. The third was her son. The spitting image of his father!

Sora smiled as she was handed one of her grand-daughters. "They are simply adorable Mizuki! Have you thought of any names?"

Mizuki cooed at the two pups she held. "We thought of a girl name. The one you hold will be Kimi. The boy will be called Raidon."

"You have another daughter to name."

Mizuki smiled as she looked at the sakura colored markings on her daughters face. "Sakura."

Sora smiled. That name fit her. "I will take Sakura now. The midwife will carry Raidon to his father."

Mizuki slumped back as she was cleaned and nodded.

x

Sesshomaru snapped his head up and was at the door in front of Koga when the door opened. He found Koga's mate standing there holding two of his pups.

Sora smiled up at him. "This is your first born daughter. She was born first. Here is Kimi."

Sesshomaru took the small bundle and smiled. His daughter.

"This is your second born pup. Another daughter. Mizuki opted to name her Sakura."

Sesshomaru took the second pup from her. He nodded his approval of the name. "Sakura is appropriate."

Sora stepped to the side and took a pup from him, Koga taking the other. Then the midwife stepped up and held another pup. "Sesshomaru-sama, I present to you, Raidon, your heir."

Sesshomaru took his son and starred at him with wide eyes. He was in his exact image, with one difference. The stripes on his face were dark blue like his father instead of maroon. He brushed pass the midwife followed by Sora and Koga.

He stopped when he reached Mizuki and handed her his son. "Koishii?"

"I am fine Sesshomaru." She smiled a thank you to her parents as the other two pups were laid around her.

Emiko and Yuriko had been the ones to dry off their nieces when they were born. They now sat on the other side of Mizuki. "Well I guess we are aunts again. Mizuki you know Kosha took a hit in his pride when we told him that you ended up pregnant before his mate." Yuriko smiled when she saw that hint of pride shine in her older sisters eyes.

Emiko stood and jerked her up. "We need to go and get the rest of the pack imoutosan."

Mizuki turned serious for a second. "Hai. I want as many as we can. In a week we present Raidon to the other Lords."

Koga smiled. "Don't worry Mizuki. Nothing is going to happen to my grandkids."

Sora stood and nodded. "Hai. Nothing. Your father and I are going to go back to get the others and get things in order for the next week. We will be back in three days."

Emiko gawked at her mother. "Mama I thought you would stay here with the pups?"

Sora grabbed both her daughters and headed for the door. "We will be back Mizuki."

Koga bent and kissed his daughter on the head. "We will return otome. I swear it." Then he left. Leaving his daughter and Sesshomaru alone to get better acquainted with their new pups.

x

Sesshomaru and Mizuki now lay in their bed each holding a daughter and their son sleeping peacefully between them. Sesshomaru had pride shinning in his eyes. Though he knew that Mizuki was still worried about having to present Raidon to the other Lords. Especially since Kisho mated with Koto. "Don't worry koishii. Nothing will happen to our pups at all."

"I know Sesshomaru, but I will still worry. Until it is over. Koto was to calm when she left. She has been planning something I know it." Mizuki rolled so that she was on her side and lay Sakura down right next to her brother.

Sesshomaru stood with Kimi and walked around the bed to lay her in her bed. Then he reached over Mizuki and one at a time put Raidon and Sakura in their bed. He then flew over the bed and climbed back in with Mizuki. He curled her up against him and sighed. "I am sure that she has been planning Mizuki. Though, it will not matter. Your brothers and sisters, your father and mother, and myself, will see that not a hair is harmed on you or the pups."

Mizuki smiled and snuggled in closer. "I know koibito. I know. I still can't believe that we have three pups. I figured twins might be possible since I am a twin, and mama had four sets of twins."

Sesshomaru cracked open a single eye and looked over at his pups sleeping next to the bed. "Indeed. Three was not something I was expecting either. However it is not a problem."

"I never said it was a problem." Mizuki smacked him on his arm. "Our pups will be something to be feared. Especially with having us for parents."

"Hai. Raidon, Sakura and Kimi will all be warriors in their own right."

Mizuki smiled as she shifted and rolled so that her back was to her mate and she faced her pups. "I know koibito. My daughters won't be some decorated ninny for someone to show off. they will have thoughts and ideas and will voice them no matter who likes it."

"Just like another female that I know." Earning Sesshomaru another smack. "I wouldn't have it any other way Mizuki. Not any other way."

Mizuki let her eyes drift closed. Revealing just how tired she really was. She had pups now. Her life would be perfect after the presentation and Koto was dead. There was no doubt in her mind that Koto was going to come with Kisho and try to claim her pups life. 'She will die in the process.'


	10. Chapter 10

Mizuki sat in her study with her parents and siblings. And pups. Her pups were being past from one to another, but were happy about it. Well her daughters were. Raidon seemed to only be happy when he was with his mother or father. Nariko was perched next to her brother in his crib.

Sora could see the happiness, pride, and there was also worry in her daughter's eyes. Already two of the Lords where here. Thus forcing her to stay inside and in this wing of the palace during the day. Dinner time, she would go and eat with her mate and guests while she, Koga and her pups kept her daughters pups.

Raidon was never happy about being without his parents but Sora seemed to be an expectable replacement. She figured that it was because she reminded him of Nariko, whom he had taken to right away. "Mizuki, calm yourself. Kisho and Koto will be here before dinner. After dinner Sesshomaru already told you that you will present him, and then send them all on their way."

"I know mama. I know. But I know that I can't let down my guard for an instant. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them." She glanced up and found Emiko holding Sakura, Yuriko holding Kimi and Nariko was perched next to Raidon.

Sora followed her glance. "I know. I felt the same way when you and Kosha were born, and all the rest of them. When your father started to train you and Kosha I had a fit. I thought you were too young and would get hurt."

"Mama."

"I am just saying that I know what you are going through."

Mizuki sighed and slumped back against the wall. "I know mama. I didn't mean to say you didn't. I will feel much better after Koto is gone."

Sora let her eyes flutter. Being mated did her daughter a world of good. Yet it seemed that some of Sesshomaru's cold heartedness was rubbing off on her. And she didn't like that. "Mizuki you shouldn't say such things."

Mizuki sighed as she looked over at Nariko. "Bring him to me Nariko." Then she looked back at her mother as she took her son. "I know mama. And I hate it that I feel this way. Demo, it is not just my pups I am worried about. You, father, Kosha, Daisuke, Seiji, Yuriko Emiko, Isamu and Akira. Knowing her she might even try to go after Shippo, Nozomi and the kits!"

Sora sighed. Now she understood. Someone who could raise a daughter such as Hime would stoop to things such as that to get her way. "I understand now."

Koga had been sitting in the window watching his pack. Wrong environment, and they were still missing five members this time instead of three, but it was more the way it should be. Then a scent caught his nose and he stiffened as he turned. "She is here otome."

Mizuki visibly stiffened and tightened her grip on her son, her eyes darting around to find her daughters. "Now it begins."

x

Mizuki wore the same outfit that she wore at the celebration when she proclaimed her title and status. She glided into the dinning hall like she owned it. She bowed with a polite smile to Merkamou, The Lord Of The South, Kai, The Lord Of The East, and finally to Kisho. Koto was greeted with an angry glare as she took her seat next to Sesshomaru.

Kisho sighed inwardly to himself. It was clear that Mizuki had not forgotten who Koto was. He was going to drop the clever hints that he could through dinner to let Sesshomaru know that Koto had planned to take the life of his mate, and his pups. And his mates family.

He turned with a sweet smile to Mizuki, knowing he was getting the same evil glare that she was just given from his mate. "So Mizuki-sama, how are the pups?"

Mizuki smiled a gracious smile to him. "They are well."

Koto could not help it. "Where are the pups at? Sesshomaru-sama's mother and father always brought him with them when they ate."

Mizuki hardened her face. She looked as stone cold as Sesshomaru and glared. "My pups are safe. That is all you need to know Koto."

"Koto-sama. I am the same as you."

Mizuki stood up so fast that she nearly knocked the table over. "You may have mated a Lord like I did, however, I will never show you respect. I don't think I need to go into why." Without even a glance at Sesshomaru she bowed her head in apology to the other Lords and headed for the door. "I am going to my pups."

Koto growled after the female. Thinking that she was safe she turned her eyes to her food as she said, "That is the problem with oukami's. They don't know how to show respect to others."

Sesshomaru let a loud, low growl rumble through his chest. He glared at the female. A glance at Kisho's eyes told him everything that he needed to know. Koto was there after his pups and mate. "You do not demand respect when in someone else's home onna."

Koto turned started eyes to meet the angry eyes of Sesshomaru. "I am the same as her though. We are both one of the Lady's."

Sesshomaru bared fang at this wench. He turned his eyes to meet the steady gaze of Kisho. "Kisho-sama?"

"Hai."

Then he was heading for the door. He stopped at the door and said, "A servant will be in soon to show you to the room where we will present our pups to you." Then hew as gone.

Once gone Kisho snatched Koto up by her arm and growled in her ear, "I am warning you Koto, I will not stop Sesshomaru-sama or Mizuki-sama from taking your life if you are foolish enough to go after the pups."

Koto jerked her arm free of his. "I will do as I please. An eye for an eye my love. Mizuki's mother took my daughters life. Nothing was done. Besides, you made it clear, that what I do here I do on my own right?"

Kisho growled and then stomped out of the room.

Koto glared after him. 'I will not have the death of my daughter and first mate go without punishment.'

Once out of the dinning hall he snatched a servant. "I need you to take a message to Sesshomaru-sama and his mate."

x

Sesshomaru sat with his mate. She held their son and Sakura, he held Kimi. "She is up to something koishii. I am going to have a servant take them outside. We will do the presentation there."

"Hai."

Then there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru gave Kimi to Sora and then went and opened the door. Koga right next to him. "What is it?"

The servant was on the floor bowing low. "I bring you a message from Kisho-sama regarding your pups My Lord."

"Nani?"

The servant never looked up. "His mate Koto-sama has some sort of plan to kill the pups. He wishes to let you know to do what you see fit to deal with the problem. He will not stand in your way."

Sesshomaru nodded then shut the door. He turned to the rest in the room. "I want my pups outside right now." He picked up his mate and flew out the window. The rest of the oukami following. Nariko on his heals.

Since she got back to help protect her brother and sisters she had said hardly anything at all. This is what she was waiting for. Koto to show her ugly head.

Once everyone was outside he sent a servant to bring the Lords to the gardens. Then he waited. Sora held Kimi, He now held his son, and Mizuki held Sakura. The rest of her family were spread out around them. Nariko in the very front.

x

The Lords were led out into the garden and found Sesshomaru, his mate, pups and more oukami around them. Kisho speed up his step toward the waiting family.

Koga reached for his sword but was stopped when his daughter put her hand on his arm. "Kisho is nothing to worry about. We have dealt with him in the past before he mated Koto. He is no danger to them."

Koga nodded and let his hand fall from his sword.

Kisho reached them and bowed low. "Sesshomaru-sama you received my message?"

"Hai."

"I am relieved to see you moved your pack outside. As in the message that I sent. Do as you see fit, I already told her that if she did something this stupid that she was on her own."

Mizuki growled as Koto came closer to her pups. "Arigato Kisho-sama."

When the rest of them reached the group, Sesshomaru nodded to them all. "My pack. My pack is more than just my mate and pups. Her pack is mine as well. You all know Nariko-sama. The rest are Kosha, Seiji, Daisuke, Emiko, Yuriko, Isamu, Akira, Koga and Sora. Sora is holding one of my pups. She has Kimi, my first born."

All the Lords filed past Sora nodding their approval of the pup. When Koto walked past she glared at the hanyou and the pup. Both were nothing more than stains on the ground to her.

"Mizuki-sama holds my second born. Sakura."

It was Merkamou who had until now been silent that spoke. "Both daughters are adorable. And I fear for the safety of a mate when they come of age."

Mizuki quirked her head. "Nani?"

"A father like Sesshomaru-sama, and a warrior for a mother, they will be exceptional themselves."

Sesshomaru nodded. Then he held his son in a slightly tighter hold. "I would now like to present to you, Raidon. My son and heir."


	11. Chapter 11

All the Lords nodded and smiled as they voiced their approval of the heir. He was youkai through and through, and the spitting image of his father. Save the color of the stripes on the face.

Koto glared at each pup as she reached it. She could no longer take anymore. It was because of this pack that she lost her daughter and first mate. She snapped. She reached out with her claws to strike down the heir. Her daughter should have birthed that pup!

Nariko saw the threat before Sesshomaru had and was there grabbing her arm and flinging her back. She then drew her blade and stood on guard in front of Sesshomaru and the pup. "Back off."

Mizuki instinctively grabbed her son from his father. Then did something that no one thought that she would have done. She turned and handed him to her father, and Sakura to Yuriko.

Turning around she drew her sword. "Koto I have been waiting for this. I knew we should have struck you down that day. Your family has been nothing but trouble for mine since the day I came to the palace!"

Koto in turn drew her sword. She could get no one to go with her to help kill the pups. They were all more loyal to Kisho than they were to her. So she did it herself. "You should not have been here. Had you not been here, Sesshomaru would not have had anyone but Hime to choose from! She should be alive and in your spot and you should be dead!"

"You tried to kill my son, demanded the head of my mother! With you the bloodline of the baka pack ends!"

"What did you just say to me?"

Then both females charged. Matching blow for blow! The sudden scent of about a hundred leopard filled the air. Koto smiled. Some had come to help her kill Mizuki and everyone she holds dear. "Your pups are as good as dead!"

Mizuki landed a punch on her face. "Baka. Sesshomaru and my father are there. If nothing else, they won't let a soul touch my pups!"

Koto glared but the gasped when she saw Merkamou, Kai and Kisho taking a stand along side Koga and Sesshomaru! "Kisho?"

Kisho struck down one leopard after another. "I won't let you get revenge for your family at the risk of the balance of these lands. I told you that you were on your own."

Then they females charged again. Steel ringing off steel. Growls and yells filled the air. Koto knew she was getting no where like this. She was defending against the attacks and not able to make any of her own. In a swirl of energy she was now a hundred foot tall inu.

Mizuki sheathed her sword and let her energy swirl as well. Turning fully into a wolf. The first time that even her parents had seen her true form. She was jet black with ice blue eyes and an ice blue ring around each foot, her neck and the tip of her tail.

Mizuki didn't want to chance hitting her pups. She lashed out and clawed the dog with her claws. Enraging her, then leapt over the wall. Smiling when Koto followed her like she had hoped that she would.

Once they were far enough way for no one to get hurt Mizuki turned and faced the female. She lunged, and they began to roll. In the mirror image of Hime and her mother.

Each tried to get a hold on the other that would kill them. Claws raked down each other's sides. Bites on the face, legs and back. However in the end it was Mizuki who got the lethal bite. She clamped down on the front of the dog and ripped the front of her throat out.

Dropping the chunk of meat she watched as, still in dog form, Koto fell to the ground in a dead heap. Mizuki changed back to her more ningen form and then fled back to her pups.

Knowing what she would see when she got there she smiled. All the leopards that came with Koto were dead and being removed. Sesshomaru stood with her family and pups. She rushed to them and pulled her son, the one that Koto targeted into her arms. "Oh my son!"

"Mizuki?"

"Dead. Our problems are gone." Mizuki nuzzled her son then turned to her parents. "Arigato. All of you." And she looked around at the rest of her pack.

Koga smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I will always be here for your otome."

Sora was next to hug her daughter. "As will I."

Sesshomaru took his daughters from their aunts and then turned to Koga. "Koga. Some time?"

Koga knew what he wanted. "Hai. Come on pups we are going home." All the pups but Nariko turned to head toward the gate. He reached out and grabbed her by the hand and said, "Oh no you don't pup. You are part of the pack, like it or not and you are going with us."

"Oh Koga-san!" Nariko used the moves that he had been teaching her the last year and a half and easily got out of his grip and went to Mizuki. "Mizuki-sama help me!"

Mizuki smiled. "Go with him Nariko. We will send for you tomorrow and you can come stay for a while. Your training is important."

Nariko looked down at the pups in her arms. "Demo, the pups? I want to get to know them before they get too old."

Sesshomaru laid a hand on her head. "Go with Koga now Nariko. Your training is almost complete. The pups are not even a week old. You will come home tomorrow and stay for half a year. That way you can bond with the pups. Then you must go back and resume your training."

Nariko smiled up at him. She heard many rumors that he was vicious and cold hearted. But to her, no one was as warm and kind as Sesshomaru! "Hai Sesshomaru-sama." Then she turned and headed out of the palace with Koga and the others.

Mizuki smiled. "I do so miss her. But the training she is going through is important to her."

"Hai. Come we must go." Then he ushered her back to the palace and to their room.

x

Mizuki lay curled up in Sesshomaru's arms. One pup on her chest, another on his chest, and Raidon in his spot between them. Mizuki still could not believe that someone had tried to kill her son today. The mere thought of it sent her heart racing.

Sesshomaru had been dozing in and out. When he heard her quickened heartbeat he knew why. Raidon. Koto had targeted him specifically. "Calm koishii. The threat is over. We will be left in peace now."

"I just cant get it out of my head Sesshomaru. She was going to kill him. She would have, had it not been for Nariko."

"Don't think about it."

Moving her son so that he joined Sakura on her chest she snuggled in closer. "I can't help but think about it right now. As time goes I won't worry so much about it. Like you said, no one is left that does not agree with us as mates."

"Hai. Now it is just us and our crazy pack."

That was when she remembered that he introduced her family to the other lords as part of his pack. "Why did you tell the other Lords that my brothers, sisters, and parents were part of your pack?"

"You are part of my pack. Therefore that makes them part of my pack as well."

"It was nice to hear you say it. Whatever the reason."

Sesshomaru gently took all three of his pups and laid them on the bed next to them. They had plenty of room to roll over a dozen times before they reached the edge. He pulled Mizuki into his arms and kissed her gently. "I have the only reason that I need to call them pack. I have you."

Mizuki smiled and turned to the pups. "And we have them."

"Hai."

Mizuki still could not believe that she was a mother to three pups. One being the heir to the West! "My pups." She moved each to their beds. Kimi was as sound sleeper as her grandfather was. Sakura woke up for the move, then fell asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow. Just like her mother.

Raidon was just like his father. He stayed asleep but his ears twitched to every little sound. Ever vigilant to what was going on around him.

As she sunk back into Sesshomaru's embrace and let sleep claim her, she had to smile. Even with what happened today. Who would have thought that she would mate her childhood crush, and then have three pups with him. She had what her mother would call a story book ending.

And to get to this ending, she would not have changed a single thing.


End file.
